To Our Mutual Benefit: How He Found Out
by Cheshire Pandacat
Summary: How Tsuna discovered Gokudera and Mukuro were dating. TOMB-verse, 6959, one-shot.


A/Ns: Prrrrobably should have done this one before Five Senses since it happens first chronologically lol oh well

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR.

* * *

To Our Mutual Benefit

How He Found Out

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he trudged home, falling behind Bianchi and Reborn. He hated having to leave the house on Christmas Eve; after all, it was the most popular date night in Japan, so just stepping outside reminded him that he had no love life and probably never would.

He'd almost – _almost _– worked up the nerve to ask Kyoko out on a date tonight, but he'd lost it at the last minute. So here he was, running some errands for his mother with Bianchi and Reborn.

They'd finally finished, though, and were just leaving the shopping district. Tsuna couldn't help but glance at the last café, daydreaming about a future where he and Kyoko could be one of the couples sitting there –

Wait, was that…?

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked, confused, as he spotted his best friend. And the person he was sitting with was…?! "Mukuro?!"

Gokudera looked up, yelped, and sprang to his feet. "Tenth…!" Then he froze, and choked out, "Sis?! …Reborn-san? What are you all doing here?"

Mukuro craned his neck around, draping his arm over the back of his chair as he regarded them all with a look of mild curiousity and amusement.

"We could ask you the same thing, Hayato," Bianchi said, most of her usual warmth when addressing her brother vanishing as her eyes settled on Mukuro.

"We, uh, were just doing some last-minute shopping," Tsuna interjected quickly before the siblings could start bickering. "Since so many people from Italy are staying with us, Mom thought we should celebrate Christmas the Western way this year."

Wait, what _were _Gokudera and Mukuro doing here? Tsuna knew Mukuro had gotten back from Italy a few days ago, and Gokudera had shown him the restored Kokuyo Land, so maybe Mukuro was treating Gokudera to coffee as a thank you? They'd both grown up in Italy, too, so maybe they were also celebrating Christmas Eve the Western way?

"We answered your question," Reborn said mildly, hopping up on Tsuna's shoulder. "Now how about you answer ours? Although it's pretty obvious. I was wondering what was going on with you two. So that's the way it is, huh?"

Tsuna turned his head to give Reborn a quizzical look. What did that mean? He glanced back at Gokudera and Mukuro. Gokudera was bright red and looked really flustered, avoiding everybody's eyes, while Mukuro seemed somehow… both amused and annoyed?

"Hayato?" Bianchi pressed.

"Uh… we're…" Gokudera coughed, and gave Mukuro a look that was almost plaintive. Mukuro just stared at him levelly. Gokudera grimaced, and finally mumbled, "we'reonadate."

Tsuna's mind went blank, struggling to catch up.

we'reonadate slowed down was "we're on a date."

Gokudera… and _Mukuro…_ were on a _date?_

"EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Gokudera flinched, and Tsuna flushed when other couples turned to look at them. That… had been kind of loud, hadn't it?

"Is that a problem, Sawada Tsunayoshi?" Mukuro asked, smiling, though his gaze was cold.

Tsuna gaped at him. "Wha… no, I mean, uh, it's not a _problem. _I'm just, um. Surprised. I knew you were getting along better, but, uh…" Just three weeks ago Gokudera had really disliked Mukuro. Tsuna was glad Gokudera had helped him and given him a chance, but… "It seems kind of… sudden?" he finished lamely, still floundering for what to think, what to feel.

Slow down. Deep breaths. He was absolutely surprised, but it didn't actually bother him at all. Because of… Gokudera telling him three weeks ago that, well, that… he liked Tsuna… Tsuna knew Gokudera liked guys. He hadn't realized Mukuro did, too.

That made all the threats to take Tsuna's body _way _more unsettling, even though he knew Mukuro hadn't meant it that way.

Or, er. He was pretty sure, at least.

Wait, if Gokudera and Mukuro were dating, that meant Gokudera didn't like Tsuna anymore, right? Things would be much less awkward that way, so that was good. And Tsuna was glad that Gokudera could move on. It had hurt so much, knowing he'd hurt Gokudera, so it was a big relief that Gokudera wasn't hurt anymore.

It was weird that Mukuro was the one he was dating, but not in a bad way. Just… kind of weird. Because it was _Mukuro. _

But if Mukuro were willing to date Gokudera, that must mean he wasn't going to do that whole "you are my target" thing anymore, right? And maybe he'd be willing to be friends with them now. That would be great!

Now that the shock was fading, Tsuna was actually really happy about it.

Mukuro surveyed him contemplatively for a moment, and the chill in his eyes vanished. "I suppose it was rather sudden, wasn't it, Hayato?" he asked Gokudera cheerfully.

Gokudera mumbled something incoherent, still avoiding looking at…

Not Tsuna. Gokudera was avoiding looking at Bianchi.

Tsuna glanced at her. Bianchi was regarding Gokudera intently, clearly thinking hard. Had she not known that Gokudera liked guys?

Or… was her problem with Mukuro?

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Bianchi smiled. Not as warmly as she usually did for Gokudera, but… not forced, either.

"If you're happy, that's all that matters to me, Hayato," she said quietly. Gokudera's head snapped up, looking startled, and then he turned his head away again, flustered once more.

Bianchi's eyes ticked to Mukuro and hardened. "If you hurt my brother, I'll kill you."

Mukuro just met her gaze with his usual enigmatic smile and said nothing.

"Why don't you two come over for Maman's Christmas dinner tomorrow?" Reborn suggested idly. "Tsuna's going to invite his other guardians, too, right, useless Tsuna?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Yeah!" Tsuna said, relieved that Reborn had found a way to lighten the conversation. And inviting the others was a great idea! "Everyone's invited to Christmas dinner at our place. You can bring the rest of the Kokuyo gang too, if you want, Mukuro," Tsuna offered tentatively. If Mukuro was okay dating Gokudera, he should be okay spending more time with the rest of them, too, right?

Gokudera brightened. "We'll definitely be there, Tenth!"

Mukuro seemed somewhat disgruntled, eyes flicking from Tsuna to Gokudera before he closed them with a sigh. "I suppose we will," he said, sounding resigned.

Tsuna beamed at them both, eyes shining. "Great! I'll see you guys tomorrow night, then!"

* * *

End A/Ns: I had no idea how to end this oh well

For the curious, I am guesstimating that the KHR manga ended (in-universe) at the very end of November, and TOMB literally begins immediately after that on December 1st. That may not fit in PERFECTLY with the canon progression of time (which is pretty vague to begin with), but that's what I'm going with so yeah. 83;;

So yeah TOMB ended on December 21st, and thus this is 3 days later.


End file.
